One Hundred TeddyLily Moments
by ribbons and chains
Summary: A series of 100 snapshots in Teddy and Lily's relationship, not in chronological order. Ranging from Lily's school days on...Reviews are loved!
1. Broken

_Broken_

It happened Lily's fourth year, when she was home from Hogwarts during Easter Holidays. Ginny had had that vase for years, a Christmas gift from George from before her parents had been married. Very, very fine crystal. She and Dominique had been chasing Hugo and Louis for stealing some of their private notes they'd collected while away at school, and Lily had taken the hallway corner just a little too closely. The vase shattered into at least few hundred shards as it hit the dark wood floor, scattered all over the hallway.

"Well, that's not good, now is it?" Teddy said cheerfully, leaning up against the doorjamb, holding a Butterbeer. Lily looked up at him were alone in the hallway; Dominique, Hugo and Louis had made themselves scarce, leaving Lily to deal with the vase. And without magic, there was very little she could do about it.

"It was an accident."

"I can see that. Nobody in their right mind would intentionally break that vase, for fear of your Mum's wrath, now would they?"

Lily grinned. "Do you mind helping me? Seeing as I'm unable to fix it myself."

"You know, I'm going to have to tell your mum." Teddy said, with mock seriousness.

"You wouldn't."

Teddy laughed. "Ah, you're right, I wouldn't." Putting his Butterbeer on the hallway table, he pulled out his wand. With a silent flick of his wrist, Teddy had the vase reassembled and in his hands in less than a second. He handed it over to Lily.

"Thanks."

"No, might want to polish it up, too, so you'll have a good reason for it to have moved."

Lily nodded. "Sure thing. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Yup. Your Mum's making pie tonight too. Good stuff. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Teddy took a drink of his Butterbeer. Then he held it out to her. "Want some?"

"Sure." Lily went to put the vase back on the table when the front door slammed, making her jump and lose her grip on it.

There was a resounding crash as it hit the floor a second time.

_"Lily!" _Ginny shrieked.

A/N: Please review!!!


	2. Motion

_Motion_

It was Lily's graduation party. Ginny and Hermione, with lots of help from Grandma Molly, had decorated the whole house. Harry bought an ornate, elegant watch in honor of her coming of age. Grandpa and Ron were in charge of the guest list. And Uncle George brought over some new trick sweets, which were neatly placed in a bowl toward the back of the buffet table, to delay the inevitable disturbances they would cause.

The back yard, a large grassy field, had been turned into a dance floor, since many of Lily's classmates had been invited to attend and were arriving by Floo or Portkey later that night. There were more tables set up around the dancing area, and in an affectionate nod toward Hogwarts itself, hundreds of enchanted candles floated slowly overhead.

The present opening was an elaborate affair, with many gifts from many people to be opened. Among them were a set of fine dragonskin bound journals from Victoire, Dominique, Louis and their parents, a set of expensive eagle feather quills from Rose, Hugo, Ron and Hermione, a set of semi-rare Herbology texts from Neville and other gifts.

There were more when the partygoers arrived, but they were quickly taken care of in favor of starting the party. No sooner had the first guest arrived than the Wierd Sisters' newest songs were playing on the radio and the dance floor was filling up. Lily went from person to person, dancing and talking with friends.

Teddy arrived late. The ministry seemed to think his crazy - but otherwise harmless - neighbor was dangerous, and he'd spent nearly three hours with the other Aurors defending his case. Several arguments and a near duel later, he stepped out of the fire place somewhat disheveled. His currently turquoise hair stuck out in every direction, his dress shirt was rumpled and his tie was askew, but nobody really took notice. He was _Teddy Lupin _after all, a man well known for his mischief making skills and auror work, having taken after his godfather in nearly every way. In fact, nearly all the girls he passed by gave him appreciative looks, and whispers followed him wherever he went.

He found Lily out back with Hugo and Louis; she was lecturing them on something or other. Teddy didn't listen long enough to hear.

"It's your graduation party. You gonna stand here all night and talk, Lil?"

"Teddy!" Lily beamed. She flung her arms around his neck. "You're late! It's be such a long time since I've seen you. What happened to you by the way?" She took a step back to observe him.

"Oh, you know. The ladies can't get enough of me.." He grinned. Then he got serious. Well, as serious as the son of a Marauder could be. "Nah, the guys and I were having a bit of a disagreement over Bilby..."

"Aw, how is Bilby? Well, besides drawing the attention of the Ministry's Aurors, that is." Lily smiled. There was a loud boom from somewhere in the house, and a shout of "It's okay!" soon after.

"He's okay." Teddy said. "You know, we didn't exactly come here just to talk about my crazy neighbor, let's do something worthy of a party."

"Like what?"

"Well, you have to dance at a party, so let's-"

"Teddy!" Harry said, making his way through the crowd. "Hermione wants your help in the kitchen. Apparently one of the cooking spells didn't work out as planned and she needs help containing it. She and Ginny are having one hell of a time...Even Molly's have a hard time with it."

"Sure thing." Teddy turned to Lily. "See you later, Lil. Save me a dance, will you?"

"Okay." Lily smiled, and Teddy let himself be dragged away.

Teddy couldn't leave the kitchen catastrophe for quite some time. Apparently the enchantments on the various appliances had been tampered with, because there was food flying everywhere. By the time they got the situation under control, over an hour had passed, and the party had definitely moved up in tempo, with most of the people now out on the dance floor.

The wizarding radion was up full blast, and the newly graduated teens were having a great time. Lily was dancing from friend to friend, chatting away. By the time Teddy found her, he'd danced his way through the crowd twice and was making a third round in an attempt to escape some particularly bold young women with whom he was not in the slightest bit familiar. It was more the other way around, with Lily finding him.

"Teddy!" Lily beckoned of to his left. Teddy shouldered his way through the crowd toward her.

"Still got a dance for me?"

"Sure!"

It was an upbeat song, and before Teddy knew it, it was over. "One more?"

Lily grinned and they began to dance to another song, and another.

Finally, they had to stop for a moment.

"I'm hungry." Teddy commented.

"Well, Mum made sure there was enough food."

They made their way to the food table, picking up things here and there. Teddy reached over and took a few of Uncle George's trick candies. Lily watched incredulously as Teddy cheerfully swallowed them down with no effects.

"Now since we have food in us...more dancing?"

Lily grinned and they melded back into the crowd and began dancing again.

A few songs later Teddy began to feel kind of funny. As if he was slowing down a bit. At first he just brushed it off, but then his vision went funny. It was as if he was watching Lily dance in slow motion, despite the fast song they were hearing. The sound began to slow down too, and Teddy became disoriented, trying to stay in timne with the song. Lily was bouncing in slow motion, the fabric of her ocean blue dress hanging in the air. Teddy tried to shake it off. It didn't work. He ended up collapsing in the middle of the dance floor.

What a wonderful way to end Lily's party: with a trip to St. Mungo's.


	3. Sarcasm

"Oh Aunt Ginny, doesn't Teddy look pretty?" Dominique giggled as she set down the food tray on the bedside table. Teddy's eyes shot open. He'd been trying to change his hair again.

"He does dear." Ginny smiled in spite of the ominous glares Teddy was giving them. Teddy was confined to bed after the incident at Lily's graduation party, per the instructions of the St. Mungo's healers. Teddy himself didn't see the point in the bed rest, seeing as he was perfectly capable of moving around and he felt fine.

The only thing wrong with him was his damned hair!

It was currently in its usual spiked mess, but instead of it's normal turquoise color, it was a violently neon pink. It almost hurt to even look at it.

He could change himself any way, and anywhere else on his body. He could even change any other aspect of his hair, from the length to the way it fell, all except the blasted color!

"Well, you do!" Dominque had to fight to keep herself from laughing.

"Oh yeah, I look right gorgeous now don't I?" Teddy glowered. He folded his arms angrily and slumped back into his pillows. Dominique humphed and took her leave of the room, following her aunt back to the kitchen. Teddy resumed the pained concentration his family and friends found so remeniscent of his mother, but even so, the pink did not go away.

"Didn't Mum tell you to give it a rest?" Teddy opened one eye see Lily standing at the end of his bed with an amused expression on her face.

"And...?"

"You're thinking too hard. Just relax and leave it alone." Lily shrugged. She walked up to the side of the bed. "Focus on something else for a while."

"Well I would if there was something to focus _on. _I've been holed up in here for _days." _

"Well here. Dad and Aunt Hermione found this for you. They thought you might like it." Lily held out an old spellbook.

Teddy took the book. He grinned. "Hey! I've been looking for this everywhere! Where'd they find it?"

"I don't know. Some old family friend or something, I guess."

Teddy pulled her down and hugged her. "Thanks. I've been waiting to study this book for ages. Supposed to be some good Auror stuff in it."

"Lily!" Ginny called from the kitchen. "Dominique and I need your help!"

"Coming Mum!" Lily turned back to Teddy. "Have fun with your book." She kissed his temple and stood up. Louis walked in a few moments after she left.

"Oh look!" Louis laughed. "Your hair's as red as your face!"


	4. Attention

In Louis Weasley's opinion, Teddy Lupin was an idiot.

It so bloody _obvious_, it was painful to watch. He was sitting in one of the scarlet armchairs in the living room holding a copy of the Daily Prophet, staring as if he'd never seen Lily before. His mouth was hanging open and everything.

"Dude, you're drooling."

Teddy jumped, making Hugo laugh. "You've seen Lily before, you know. You've kinda known her her whole life..."

"Yeah, but it just struck me, she's going out with _me_! That beautiful, lovely-"

Hugo shook his head as he walked away. "Yup, it's finally happened. Uncle Harry! Teddy's finally proven he's off his rocker. I think we need to call St. Mungo's again..."

Harry Potter looked up from the parchment he was reading. "Just think, some day you'll act just like that for some lucky girl."

Louis glanced over his shoulder at Teddy grinning down at a blushing, glowing Lily. She was the happiest she'd ever been, basking in Teddy's affections. Louis looked back around. "Ew."

Harry laughed.


	5. Never

Never

Teddy was in denial. His Aunt Hermione was the first to notice it, at a family gathering she'd had at her house. She'd voiced her opinions on it. Teddy claimed he didn't feel anything but brotherly love, and that it was never going to happen.

Never.

Louis bugged him about it, telling him to just go and snog her already. Teddy again claimed brotherly love, and anyway Lily was too young, and it was never going to happen.

Never.

Ginny brought it up, and thought it was adorable, and wasn't Teddy perfect for Lily. Of course it was meant to be! They danced all night together at Lily's graduation party, Teddy was already like family and had a respectable job, was a decent man with his head on straight (most of the time), what more could she want for her daughter? This time Teddy skipped the denial and ran for the hills, not coming back to his Godfather's house for close to three weeks. After all, Lily's own mother couldn't continue with this train of thought, now could she? Teddy was far too old for Lily, there was no way Lily would like a messy, prone to trouble (making) guy like him, with her almost flawless record, and clean-cut ways.

Never.

Never.

_Nevernevernever._

Damn, he was a bad liar.


	6. Metal

Teddy ran his hands through his rainbow hair. It tended to retain multiple colors when he was frustrated. And he was _really_ frustrated.

"Erm, could I see that one?" Teddy asked the saleslady - whose nametag read "Mrs. Atwater", pointing throught the glass countertop.

The middle aged woman sighed. "You've seen that one already."

"Oh."

"Look, Mr. Lupin, you've looked at our entire inventory. If you haven't found the right one by now, I doubt you're going to find it on the third go round. We do make custom rings, you know."

Teddy perked up, his hair instantly returning to it's usual turquoise. "Really?"

Mrs. Atwater looked genuinely surprised. "Yes, we do. Would you like to see the catalogue?"

"Please!"

Who knew choosing a little ring of metal would be so _hard_.

***

"Done!" Teddy exclaimed. He eagerly filled out the order form, knowing the whole thing by heart by now, having filled it out multiple times in the last couple of weeks, only to discard it and begin again. He handed the form to Mrs. Atwater.

"It took you two months to choose this?"

Teddy gave the woman a bewildered look. "...Yeah..."

"But isn't this what you chose the first time?"

***

"Here you go." Mrs. Atwater handed Teddy the little black velvet covered box, three weeks later.

"Thanks." Teddy took the box and opened it for a quick inspection of the contents before putting it in his pocket. He turned toward the door. "I'll be seein' ya, ma'am."

Once outside, he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. He pulled the little velvet box out of his pocket and flipped the lid open a second time. A llittle silver band embedded with two small rows of diamonds all the way around it glinted up at him. It took him nearly three months to get to this point. Teddy grinned and put the box back in his pocket.

Now how to present it?


	7. Taste

Lily quietly walked up the front steps of her house. Teddy walked close behind, just as timid. It was an awkward time. They'd just gone on their first date, at a nice restaurant in London. Normally, Teddy was calm and confident at this point, but Lily was different. This was his Godfather's _daughter_, for Merlin's sake!

Lily turned to face Teddy. "Well, um..."

Teddy laughed awkwardly, his eyes on the ground. "Yeah..."

"Good night..."

Teddy looked up at Lily, meeting her deep green eyes. He smiled at her and leaned in. Their lips met in a featherlight kiss, their lips barely brushing up against each other before they pulled back.

"Hmmm..."

"What?" Teddy asked.

Lily grinned. "You call that a kiss?" She grabbed his tie and pulled him back down to her level, pressing her lips firmly to his. Teddy kissed her back, and put his hands around her waist, to pull her closer. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck, standing up on tiptoe to kiss him harder. Just as he responded, they heard someone clear their throat..

The two leaped apart. Harry stood in the doorway, with a look torn between amusement and sternness.

"Hi Daddy..." Lily said tentatively.

"Hello sweetheart. Your mother is upstairs. You should probably go see her. Teddy and I need to talk."

Lily smiled to Teddy and gave him a small wave goodbye before disappearing into the house.

"Teddy." Harry said, his face unreadable.

"You know, I should probably go." Teddy said quickly, backing down the steps. "Work tomorrow and stuff..."

"Teddy!" Harry said sternly. "If she comes to me and says _anything_-"

"I know. There won't be anything left to send to my Nan once you and everyone else is done with me. Trust me, I got this speech plenty of times."

Harry studied him for a moment. "All right. Get home safe, Teddy."

"Bye." Teddy turned on the spot, apparating away with a small pop.


	8. Present

A/N: This one is sort of an alternate version of Motion. I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. At first, I lost the original prompt table, so any prompts ya'll can suggest would be good, because I still haven't found it. And two, school. I am just about to finish my senior year, and its crazy. Depending on my schedule, I will most likely be updating more often. But I still need prompts.

Lily grabbed his hands and led him toward the outer edge of the dance floor, where it was less crowded. The music slowed, and she put her arms around his neck. "So, how have you been?"

"Okay...It's been really busy at the Ministry. This is the closest thing to a holiday I've had in a while."

"Aw, poor Teddy." Lily smiled. "Anything happen with that lady Auror friend of yours you were telling us about? Lissa?"

Teddy shook his head. "Not my type." – here he smiled inwardly – " I haven't had much time on my hands to do anything but work lately anyway."

"Well, you'll have to stop by a little more for dinner and stuff now that I'm home. Mum will be happy she'll have people in the house for a while before I go off to find a job, and work on getting a place."

"You don't have to worry about that quite yet. Don't be in such a rush to get away." Teddy stopped. "I almost forgot. I got you a present too. I didn't get to give it to you earlier." He dug around in his jacket pocket and pulled out a long red velvet box. He handed it to her.

"Aw, Teddy, it's so pretty! Thank you." Lily pulled out the gold heart shaped locket engraved with a red cursive "L". She hugged him, and then attempted, and failed, to unclasp it and put the necklace on. "Help?"

Teddy took the necklace and carefully placed around her neck. "There." He lowered his hands and stood a little awkwardly, as she admired her necklace upside down. Then she surprised him by flinging her arms around him and hugging him again.

They were still dancing at the end of the night. Nearly everyone was gone except for family and close friends. Teddy and Lily had the backyard to themselves as they swayed to a slow song, Lily resting her head on Teddy's chest.


End file.
